Trato con el director
by Ann Carmesi
Summary: Los estudiantes problema siempre serán un dolor de cabeza para el director Otabek Altin. Sin embargo, había uno que le generaba más de un problema, y no todos eran precisamente "académicos" -Director, si saco la mejor nota de mi generación, además de limpiar mi historial académico... Tendrá que cumplirme otras dos exigencias. ¿Cómo reaccionará Otabek con la escandalosa petición? AU
1. Chapter 1

-Yuri, por todos los cielos, esta es la tercera vez en este mes que te mandan a la dirección ¡Y apenas estamos en quincena! - gritó de manera bastante molesta el hombre que se encontraba sentado detrás del gran escritorio de caoba.

Ese hombre era nada más ni nada menos que Otabek Altin, la leyenda del aprendizaje y el director más joven que la Academia Earthed había tenido; sin embargo, no por eso dejaba de ser alguien sumamente capaz y responsable, un líder nato que nadie dudaba en seguir y respetar.

Claro, con la única excepción de Yuri Plisetsky.

-No entiendo porque me regañan sólo a mí, si el idiota de JJ fue quien empezó a molestarme -dijo de manera molesta el adolescente, recordando como el canadiense se la pasó toda la mañana gritándole "gatita" durante la clase de deportes.

-Pero eso no es excusa para que lo hubieras lanzado a una alberca de tres metros de profundidad - dijo cansado, mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz en un intento por calmar sus nervios.

-No entiendo porque tanta exageración, el tarado sabe nadar.

\- ¡La alberca estaba vacía por mantenimiento!

-Ohh~ le juro que no me había dado cuenta - dijo de manera cínica.

En ese instante, Otabek estuvo a punto de tirar por la borda su título de director y estamparle la engrapadora que tenía en la mesa al rubio en la cara.

-Yuri, por Dios, ¿Tienes idea de lo cerca que has estado de la expulsión estos meses?

-De nuevo, puras exageraciones - contestó prepotente mientras se cruzaba de brazos y subía los pies al escritorio - hay peores estudiantes que yo.

\- ¿Esa es tu defensa? - respondió el kazajo con un tic en el ojo, ese muchacho lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

-De cualquier modo, usted lo ha dicho, he estado "cerca" así que aún no llegó a esos límites, entonces póngame el jodido castigo que tiene en mente y déjeme ir.

-Por Dios, Plisetsky... ¿Acaso no le interesa lo que su familia piense de usted? A este paso solamente terminarás por causarle una gran decepción a tu abuelo.

Claro, Yuri, al ser un estudiante tan problemático, ocasionó que en una ocasión su abuelo fuera requerido en la oficina de Otabek, el rubio nunca supo de que hablaron, solamente se dedicó a esperar afuera de la oficina a que ambos adultos terminarán de hablar, sin embargo, la tristeza en la mirada de Nikolai fue bastante notoria.

-Eso no es algo que sea s su incumbencia "señor" -decía rechinando los dientes.

-Pues, aunque no lo quieras, si es de mi incumbencia, Yuri -decía tranquilamente Otabek, mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

El mayor simplemente le dirigió una mirada intensa al rubio, el cual se sintió levemente intimidado de repente, después de eso, el kazajo se acercó a pasos lentos pero firmes al gran ventanal de su oficina para cerrarlo totalmente y bajar el pestillo de las cortinas, cortando de raíz la entrada del sol, para finalmente, acercarse a la puerta y cerrarla con seguro.

-H-Hey, si está planeando asesinarme o algo por el estilo, que sepa que todos saben que el último lugar en el que estuve fue aquí -decía en un intento de sonar divertido, pero el leve temblor en su voz lo traicionó.

-Cierra la boca, Yuri -dijo con una voz calmada y sumamente imponente el mayor, dirigiéndose a su escritorio y sacando una carpeta del cajón superior - ¿Sabes qué es esto? -dijo serio, mientras le enseñaba a Yuri el paquete amarillo.

-N-No, señor -le contestó sumamente nervioso, joder, siempre le había parecido atractivo su director, pero verlo de esa manera tan, tan ¿Sensual, dominante? Lo que fuera, le dejaba sin la mitad de sus capacidades motoras.

Bueno, por algo varias veces buscaba la excusa de ser enviado a la dirección sin llegar a lo suficiente como para una expulsión.

-Son los resultados de tus exámenes, Plisetsky - dijo con una mirada intensa, sentándose de nuevo y juntando sus manos para acomodarlas debajo de su barbilla.

\- ¿Ehh? - apenas reaccionó, seguía embobado con la imagen de su director - ¿Y eso que?

-Que, a pesar de ser un alumno tan pésimo en su desempeño académico -Yuri sintió que una flecha se le clavaba en la cabeza al oír eso - holgazán -otra flecha -incumplido - otra más - grosero y prepotente -una última flecha - he notado que su nivel de aprendizaje es bastante bueno, basta con ver sus exámenes y por la opinión de varios de sus maestros.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Lo que quiero decir, Yuri - mierda, que bien se escuchaba su nombre pronunciado por aquel hombre - es que, dejando de lado tus horripilantes notas en las clases y trabajos, tus exámenes son excelentes, prácticamente, gracias a ellos no has tenido que repetir ninguna materia, así que te tengo una propuesta.

Vaya, eso no se lo esperaba para nada, Yuri iba resignado a recibir un castigo de parte de su amado director, no algo así.

\- ¿Qué clase de propuesta? -dijo dubitativo, poniendo inconscientemente una pose defensiva que logró sacarle una pequeña sonrisa a Otabek.

-A partir de la siguiente semana, empezará el segundo parcial, lo que te propongo, es que, si sacas el mejor promedio de tu clase, o mínimo un 95, tu historial será borrado totalmente, podrás salir totalmente limpio de la preparatoria, y eso, aunado a que te realicen un examen de IQ, te podrá garantizar un pase a la Universidad.

¿Estaba escuchando bien? No, seguramente le querían tomar el pelo.

-Eso es ridículo, además, ¿Por qué me molestaría en confiar en usted e intentar ingresar a la Universidad?

-Tal vez para ser alguien que enorgullezca a su familia y no un fracasado en el futuro.

Auch, hasta a él le habían dolido esas palabras, pero sabía que con palabras dulces jamás llegaría a nada.

-Usted, maldito hijo de pu…¡Te juro que sacaré la mejor calificación y te cerraré la boca! – gritó sumamente enojado, incapaz de creer que Otabek lo viera de esa manera.

-Mira que tengo que enseñarte a respetar a tus superiores – le contestó Otabek, masajeándose el puente de la nariz -bueno, ese es el trato, consigue como mínimo un noventa y cinco en este parcial, y tu historial quedará intacto ¿Trato?

A Yuri le desesperaba la tranquilidad con la que aquel hombre lo estaba tratando, pero no podía juzgarlo, seguramente trataba con adolescentes problemáticos a diario, y él solo era uno más.

Solo alguien más.

Entonces… ¿Por qué le ofrecía su ayuda? Nunca había sido alguien agradable o confiable, así que no encontraba alguna razón para que el director se fijara en él por otra cosa que no fuera su horripilante actitud y desempeño.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó de pronto, levantando la mirada y dirigiéndola duramente al mayor.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - ¿Ahora que tenía ese muchacho? Dios, ese niño le complicaba la existencia en varios sentidos.

-¿Por qué me ofrece esto? Y no me salga con la excusa de mis exámenes, ambos sabemos que hay bastantes alumnos buenos en esta escuela, así que no necesita preocuparse por la reputación de su institución con mis notas, así que no entiendo el por qué se preocuparía por mi futuro.

Sí, esa parte es a la que Otabek no quería llegar.

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Que desde el primer día en que lo vio ingresar como un alumno nuevo en segundo año no pudo dejar de prestar atención sobre él? Eso sonaría bastante mal, pero, sin embargo, era la verdad.

Otabek siempre fue una persona muy capaz y entregada, no por nada se había hecho del título de director a la corta edad de 25 años, uno antes de que el rubio ingresara, y demostró ante todos que era capaz de mantener la escuela como una de las mejores.

Sin embargo, en la ceremonia de bienvenida de hace dos años, no pudo despegar la mirada del chico rubio con actitud de fastidio que se sentó en la última fila, intentó pensar que era simplemente porque sus rasgos eran demasiado llamativos, pero con el tiempo, todo en él le fascinaba cada vez más al director.

Por eso, cada vez que se enteraba que el rubio se metía en problemas, no se sentía capaz de reprenderlo adecuadamente, sin embargo, ese último año algo cambio… La graduación estaba cerca, y eso significaba que ya no podría volver a ver al chico con mirada de soldado que le había llamado la atención.

Se sentía un total enfermo, ¡Dios, su deber era velar por el bien de sus estudiantes! Y ahí estaba, perdiendo la cabeza ante la idea de no volver a ver esos ojos verdes con esa actitud prepotente.

Así que decidió usar su última carta, sabía que el rubio era alguien sumamente inteligente que se desvió por el mal camino, pero no quería verlo fracasar, sabía que ese muchacho podía lograr mucho, por eso, decidió ofrecerle esa oferta con la simple condición de que obtuviera un desempeño aceptable al final, para poder recomendarlo a la universidad que el menor escogiera, vamos, que se director de una de las principales academias tenía su ventaja.

¿Poco profesional? Puede ser, pero por una vez, se permitía ser egoísta con alguien importante para él, y ¿Quién sabe? Quizás en un futuro el rubio volviera a contactarse con él con la intención de contarle cómo le estaba yendo en la vida… Y en ese instante ya no se sentiría tan culpable porque ya no sería su estudiante.

-Porque sé que tienes demasiado potencial que no te has molestado en explotar, Yuri, tú tienes unos ojos demasiado especiales -decía tranquilo, levantándose y dirigiendo su mirada a los diplomas colgados en la pared – simplemente, quiero demostrarme que puedes superar tus propios límites… No te pido mucho, solamente un 95 de resultado para poder decir que cambiaste y te volviste el estudiante que puedes ser, quiero que dejen de subestimarte y que le demuestres a todos los demás la fuerza de un verdadero soldado, puede que no lo parezca, pero me preocupo mucho por ti, y me gustaría verte en un futuro convertido en algún profesionista y no en un vago.

Yuri sintió que el aliento se le escapaba de la boca, nunca, nadie en sus 17 años de vida, se había referido a él de esa manera, como un soldado que pudiera romper sus límites.

Y de pronto sintió una gran tristeza, esas palabras eran bastante parecidas a las que su abuelo le decía, Nikolai solo quería lo mejor para su nieto, y él solo lo decepcionaba, pero no quería hacer lo mismo con Otabek, le demostraría que podría ser el mejor, alguien digno de confianza.

-Entonces usted tampoco me subestime, director -le dijo firmemente, levantándose de su asiento y golpeando el escritorio con las palmas de su mano – le propongo un mejor trato.

\- ¿Un mejor trato? -preguntó Otabek de manera escéptica.

-SI logro sacar una nota excelente en este parcial, usted me concederá otras dos cosas que quiero -propuso nerviosamente, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada al hombre.

-¿Otras dos cosas? Vamos, Plisetsky, no juegues conmigo -dijo con una sonrisa de burla.

-¡Hablo enserio! Si llego a la excelencia, además de limpiar mi historial… Usted me tendrá que llevar de paseo en su convertible -ordenó firmemente.

Otabek casi se deja vencer ante la carcajada que quiso salir de su boca cuando escuchó eso ¿Enserio eso es lo que el chico quería?

-S-Si, te prometo pasearte en mi carro -decía entre risas.

-¡No se burle! – le contestó de manera indignada, sumamente sonrojado ante la actitud del mayor.

Vamos, que desde siempre le había parecido sumamente _cool_ como se veía el director al marcharse en su convertible negro… Y, al ser un adolescente amante de las películas de acción, subirse a ese Camaro sería como un sueño hecho realidad.

-No me estoy burlando – le seguía contestando entre risas, pero, al ver como Yuri se acercaba peligrosamente a las lapiceras del escritorio, decidió que era mejor cerrar la boca – y bueno, dijiste que querías otras dos cosas, ¿cuál es la siguiente? ¿Qué te lleve a un parque de diversiones?

Joder, Yuri no sabía si la mueca cínica del director le prendía en un buen o mal sentido.

-No le importa – dijo molesto, tomando su mochila del respaldo de la silla y volteándose orgullosamente hacia la salida – eso ya se lo diré cuando sea el mejor, pero tendrá que cumplirlo -volteó a verlo de manera seria.

-No creo que me sea conveniente aceptar ese tipo de tratos de un jovencito con complejos de delincuente como tú – le contestó de manera altiva Otabek - ¿Qué clase de persona acepta unas condiciones que desconoce?

-¿Acaso me crees una especie de psicópata? – preguntó de manera escandalizada, sin embargo, al ver que Otabek se quedaba sospechosamente callado, prefirió seguir hablando antes de que el otro acabara con su paciencia – No te pediré nada que te deje en la ruina bancaria o que atente a tu vida, no seas paranoico – le decía con un notorio tic en la ceja – solamente quiero pensar bien que más pedirte, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez un parque de diversiones si sea la mejor opción.

Y dispuesto a marcharse de una forma cool y dejando al otro con la palabra en la boca, se acercó a la puerta con tal de hacer una salida de película.

Lástima que quedó totalmente ridiculizado al verse incapaz de poder abrir la maldita pieza de madera…

¡Maldito Otabek, no solamente le puso seguro a la chapa, también la cerró con llave!

-¡¿Qué significa esto, maldito desgraciado?! – demandó saber con un nada sano color rojo inundando su cara.

-¡Por Dios, te viste tan ridículo haciendo eso! – sí, puede que Otabek fuera alguien serio y una figura de autoridad muy respetable, pero vamos, que no todos los días se obtenía la oportunidad de que Yuri hiciera el ridículo enfrente de alguien – ohh, vamos, quita esa cara – decía mientras se limpiaba una lágrima del ojo al ver como una vena estaba a punto de reventar en la frente del rubio -digamos que, simplemente me aseguraba de que escucharas todo lo que tenía que decir – le respondió tranquilo, acercándose al otro mientras lo acorralaba entre su cuerpo y la pared – además, quería tenerte totalmente para mi sin que alguien nos interrumpiera, soldado -le susurró provocadoramente en el oído, regocijándose ante el leve estremecimiento de Yuri.

\- ¿S-Señor?– dijo en un pequeño suspiro el ruso, sintiendo como un conocido calor se empezaba a instalar en su bajo vientre.

-Bueno Yuri, tengo una última cosa que decirte – continuó susurrándole en el oído, pegando su cuerpo un poco más al de Yuri. El rubio se sentía tan acalorado, tan sumiso y expectante a lo que el mayor dijera, que su cuerpo dio un brinco de placer al sentir como las manos de Otabek se dirigían lentamente a su cadera.

-L-Lo que usted quiera – respondió con un ligero gemido al sentir el aliento del mayor directamente en su cuello y los brazos acariciando sutilmente su cadera.

-Estudia mucha y procura llegar a tiempo a clases, además de que tienes que hacer todas tus tareas, que la excelencia no se obtiene sin esfuerzo – le contestó separándose abruptamente del cuerpo del rubio y abriendo de golpe la puerta para sacarlo de un leve empujón – no estés perdiendo el tiempo en otras cosas, Plisetsky – le sonrió de manera cínica, mientras le enseñaba las llaves en su mano y volvía a cerrar la puerta en la cara del otro.

Yuri tardó algunos minutos en caer en cuenta de lo que había pasado.

¡Ese maldito infeliz lo había engañado y había abierto la puerta en lo que aprovechaba para pasar sus brazos por su cintura! ¡Y él, como todo un niño ingenuo, cayó en su trampa!

¡Maldita sea, maldita, maldita sea!

Extremadamente enojado, decidió dirigirse directamente a la salida, total, el último día del primer semestre del año terminaba hoy, y no tenía ganas de verles la cara a sus odiosos compañeros, así que, verificando que nadie más estuviera en los alrededores, se dirigió a los matorrales que rodeaban el gran cancel, y apoyando su pie derecho en una gran roca que se encontraba ahí, tomó el suficiente impulso y saltó por encima del enrejado.

Ya tenía el lunes para convertirse en un "matadito" ejemplar, ahora solo se enfocaba en volver a casa y "solucionar" cierto problema hormonal que su estúpido y sensual director le causó en su oficina.

Otabek, por su parte, solo miraba de manera divertida al muchacho que se escapaba a través de la ventana de su oficina.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Hey, cerdo, ¿puedes prestarme tus apuntes de historia? – le abordó el rubio en cuanto ingresó el lunes en la mañana al salón de clases -también ocupo las listas de temas y tus libros de matemáticas y gramática – le seguía diciendo Yuri de manera despreocupada mientras se rascaba la nariz y lanzaba un gran bostezo.

El japonés, por su parte, no podía salir de la sorpresa ante la extremadamente extraña petición del rubio.

-¿Q-Qué dijiste, Yurio? – preguntó nuevamente para comprobar que había escuchado bien.

\- ¿Acaso aparte de ciego también eres sordo? -le contestó mientras rodaba los ojos con fastidio.

-Bueno, Yurio, no puedes culparlo por no estar seguro de haberte escuchado bien -intervino de pronto Víctor, poniéndose detrás de su novio y abrazándolo de manera empalagosa – tú no eres de los que se preocupan por los apuntes de clase -mientras le sacaba fanfarronamente la lengua.

En cualquier otro caso, Yuri ya les hubiera estampado la cara contra el pupitre a cualquiera que se burlara así de él, sin embargo, sabía que los otros dos no hablaban enserio.

Desde que llegó ahí, Víctor, Yuuri, Mila y Georgi se convirtieron en las únicas personas que no se alejaron de él a pesar de su temperamento y mala leche, así que, con el paso del tiempo, llegó a considerarlos sus "amigos", claro que primero muerto antes de confesárselos.

-Pues ahora es distinto, Víctor, así que deja de quitarle el tiempo y deja que me dé sus apuntes antes de que Yakov llegue -decía exasperado al ver la forma en que esos dos empezaban a decirse cosas cursis.

\- ¿Y ahora a ti qué te dio por interesarte en las clases? -decía con suma curiosidad Mila, la cual había escuchado todo desde su pupitre.

-Simplemente me aburría en casa y decidí que ponerme al día sería una buena forma para distraerme – dijo de manera brusca, por ninguna razón podía permitirse el decir el trato que hizo con el director.

-Eso sí que es extraño, y más viniendo de ti, Yurio– intervino de nuevo Víctor, sospechando que algo no andaba bien ahí.

\- ¡¿Y a ustedes qué demonios les importa, metiches?! – gritó bastante exaltado ante la cara de los otros dos rusos - ¡¿Me los prestarás o no?!

\- ¡S-Sí Yurio! T-Toma – decía de manera nerviosa el nipón, sacando rápidamente de su mochila las cosas pedidas por el otro.

-Muy bien -dijo de manera triunfal mientras observaba las hojas en su mano – y aún quedan 20 minutos antes de que la clase comience, más que suficiente para anotar lo necesario.

Y, antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada más, el rubio se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su asiento al final del salón, justo al lado de la ventana, y poniéndose sus audífonos, se dedicó a anotar todo mientras ignoraba deliberadamente a todos sus compañeros, los cuales veían sorprendidos el actuar del rubio.

Bueno, mejor no prestarle demasiada atención, seguramente para mañana dejaría de lado eso de ponerse al día con las cosas y volvería a actuar como el mismo chico problema de siempre.

Sin embargo, lo que nadie se esperó fue que, por más que pasaban los meses, el rubio no volvía a su actuar de antes, sino todo lo contrario, prácticamente tuvo una metamorfosis abrumadora que lo convirtió en un estudiante sumamente sobresaliente en ese corto período de tiempo, casi podía decirse que superaba a Víctor, Katsuki, Mila y JJ, los cuales siempre encabezaban los primeros lugares de su generación.

-Oye, Yurio ¿Ya estudiaste para los exámenes de mañana? -le preguntó de manera calmada Nikiforov, tomando asiento al lado de él y tomando agua. Acababan de finalizar con su clase de deportes, y el día de hoy, el profesor Celestino había sido más cruel de lo normal.

-Claro, Víctor -le respondió el rubio mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente, esa clase había sido bastante divertida, pues pudo darle una paliza a JJ en un partido de baloncesto liderando ambos cada equipo – seré el mejor, así que no te hagas ilusiones por liderar las listas.

Víctor miraba de manera divertida la sonrisa arrogante del rubio.

Él no era ninguna clase de idiota, y fue solo cuestión de tiempo y de observar de cerca el actuar del rubio, para darse cuenta de que esa nueva "motivación" en clases se debía a que Yurio quería impresionar de alguna forma al director. No sabía a ciencia cierta de que iba el rollo que se traían esos dos, pero no pasó desapercibido para él que Yuri iba algunas veces en la tarde a la oficina del mandamás de la escuela, y cuando lo abordó para preguntarle la razón, Yuri simplemente contestó que recibía asesorías de parte del director.

Sabía que el rubio no mentía, pues tenía un talento inexistente para hacerlo, pero lo que no le cuadraba era la manera brillante en la que se refería siempre al director.

Como si se hubiera enamorado de él.

Sin embargo, prefería cerrar la boca ante eso, no sería para nada conveniente si alguien más se enteraba de eso, podrían meter en graves problemas al director por algo que solo eran suposiciones sin verdaderos fundamentos, así que, simplemente se dedicaría a apoyar al rubio en lo que fuera, lo veía como alguna especie de hermano al cual cuidar, y no dudaría en servirle de paño de lágrimas por si sus ilusiones con el director se salían de control.

-Ya veremos, Yurio, ni creas que te la dejaré fácil -le contestó de manera altiva, imitando la forma de hablar del rubio -por ahora, yo me voy a cambiar, somos los últimos en seguir en el gimnasio y siento que apesto a rayos, nos vemos mañana -decía mientras se levantaba, recogía sus cosas y se dirigía a la salida del gimnasio.

No se molestó en preguntarle a Yuri si quería que se fueran juntos, pues sabía de sobra que la respuesta sería un rotundo no.

Era lunes, y ese día los maestros se encargaron de darles la información debida a los alumnos sobre la semana de exámenes, y para finalizar el día, su grupo era el único que tenía deportes hasta última hora.

Que mala suerte.

Así que Yuri decidió que lo mejor sería también marcharse, y dirigiéndose a las duchas, se aseó debidamente y se puso de nuevo su uniforme escolar, lo bueno era que los demás ya se habían ido y no le tocó compartir las regaderas con sus molestos compañeros.

Ya, debidamente aseado y refrescado, recorrió el camino que se sabía de memoria hacía la oficina de Otabek, durante todo ese semestre, el director se ofreció a darle tutorías tres veces por semana, todos los demás pensaban que era alguna especie de castigo impuesto por el mandamás, pero, sin embargo, en realidad fue Yuri quien se lo pidió, no porque necesitara ayuda, sino simplemente porque quería pasar más tiempo al lado del mayor.

Ese tiempo les dio la oportunidad de conocerse mejor, pues, fuera de las enseñanzas y las bromas, ambos se entendían muy bien, concordaban en muchas cosas, y se la pasaban discutiendo por las cosas en las que diferían, pero, sobre todo… Se dieron cuenta de que la atracción y fijación que sentían por el otro había desaparecido totalmente para mutar en algo mucho más complicado…

En amor.

Así es, habían caído totalmente a los pies del otro, sin embargo, sabían que eso estaba mal, era incorrecto, inmoral y ponían en gran riesgo el puesto de Otabek.

Así que, ambos prefirieron callarse lo que sentían, pensando que eso era lo mejor para el otro, y se conformaron únicamente con poder sentir la presencia ajena cerca suyo.

-Yuri, pensé que no vendrías, ya sabes, no tengo nada más en que ayudarte -le dijo con un deje de sorpresa Otabek, mirando asombrado al rubio que entró tan maleducadamente a su oficina.

-Pues pensó mal, director -contestó de manera soberbia el menor, cerrando la puerta y tomando asiento en el sofá que había en la oficina – soportarlo a usted es mucho más fácil que soportar a los idiotas de mis compañeros, más ahora que están tan alterados por los exámenes, joder, que el maldito katsudon no para de temblar y decir incoherencias desde la mañana ¡Es tan desesperante! -gritó el rubio mientras se jalaba desesperadamente el cabello.

Podía parecer que no sentía aprecio por sus amigos al hablar de esa manera, sin embargo, para las personas como Otabek, que habían aprendido a leerlo entre líneas, era fácil darse cuenta de que Yuri se exasperaba al ver como el japonés se subestimaba y dudaba de sus propias capacidades, era el mejor amigo de Yuri, y por eso no le gustaba verlo de esa manera, pues no sabía cómo actuar o qué decir para reconfortarlo.

Así que prefería dejarlos solos y esperar que Víctor le subiera los ánimos a su inseguro novio.

-No deberías de ponerle apodos a tus compañeros, joven Plisetsky – le recriminó falsamente Otabek mientras se sentaba a su lado – está en el reglamento -acotó mientras cerraba los ojos y se sobaba las sienes.

-¿Se encuentra bien, director? – le preguntó con un deje de preocupación el rubio, volteando a ver intensamente al hombre a su lado.

Ahora que se fijaba bien, se veía sumamente cansado y las ojeras bajo sus ojos delataban su falta de sueño.

-No es nada, simplemente es que estoy saturado de trabajo en estas épocas del año, ya sabes, los exámenes, evaluaciones de maestros, la graduación de los de tu generación… Apenas si dormí dos horas anoche – decía mientras dejaba caer totalmente sus brazos y recostaba su cabeza sobre la parte superior del sofá.

Yuri vio absolutamente tentadora la imagen de su superior en esa posición, Otabek era sumamente atractivo, con ese porte orgulloso y lleno de misterio, además sus masculinas facciones provocaban más de un suspiro en toda la institución. Asimismo, Yuri sabía que faltaba poco tiempo para que dejaran de verse, hace un mes había hecho los tramites a cultura física, y sabía que, al entrar a la universidad, Otabek volvería a centrar toda su atención en los nuevos estudiantes.

Lo dejaría de lado.

No quería eso, se había vuelto alguien demasiado dependiente del kazajo, y no quería irse de ahí sin haber sentido, aunque sea una vez, los labios del otro.

Total, estaba totalmente decidido a ser el mejor ese semestre, así que, independientemente de la reacción que tuviera el otro, Yuri le obligaría a cumplir con su promesa.

-Yo puedo ayudarlo, señor, mi abuelo me enseñó a dar muy bueno masajes para cuando llegaba muy cansado del trabajo -habló de repente Yuri, aprovechando esos conocimientos para llevar a cabo su plan.

-¿Enserio? Eso sería sumamente bueno en este momento -dijo ilusionadamente Otabek, moviendo hacia ambos lados su adolorido cuello.

-Sí, usted solo cierre los ojos y no se mueva -ordenó el rubio, quitándose su chaqueta y quedando únicamente con la camisa blanca del uniforme.

-¿Pero no se supone que debería ponerme de espalda a ti para eso? – preguntó Otabek, extrañado ante las palabras del otro.

-Maldita sea, ¿quién es el que sabe de esto, usted o yo? -obvió con cólera el rubio, enojado ante el posible fracaso de su plan.

-Ya, ya pues, yo solo decía -lo calmó el mayor moviendo las manos en son de paz – te obedeceré, tranquilo, soldado.

-Muy bien, ahora cierre los ojos y haga lo que le dije – volvió a pedir Yuri, y al ver cómo el otro le obedecía, aprovecho para subirse a horcajadas encima de él y apoyar sus manos en sus hombros.

-Y-Yuri, ¿qué se supone que haces? -reaccionó el mayor al sentir el peso extra del chico encima suyo.

-Así es como se hace, desde esta posición, puedo mover mejor las yemas de mis dedos por los músculos de su cuello -le decía lentamente, mientras posaba sus manos en el descubierto cuello del mayor y las empezaba a mover aplicando un poco de fuerza – confíe en mí, señor – pidió juntando su frente contra la del nervioso adulto.

Otabek sabía que algo ahí andaba mal, no creía que se trataba solamente de su pervertida imaginación, bastaba simplemente con ver la mirada del rubio sobre él.

Pero, algo lo detenía para parar esa situación, era el deseo ferviente que obligaba a su cuerpo a seguir sintiendo las relajantes caricias del rubio sobre su piel, mientras el otro se sentaba completamente sobre su cadera y pegaba de una manera bastante inapropiada sus cuerpos.

-Yuri… No deberías de estar haciendo esto – gruñó débilmente Otabek, olfateando el aroma de los rubios cabellos del otro, para este punto, Yuri había recargado su cabeza en la curvatura del cuello del mayor – si alguien entra, puede malentender la situación.

-Nadie va a entrar, director, la escuela está prácticamente vacía, y cerré con seguro la puerta -ronroneó el menor en su cuello, descubriendo un atrevimiento que desconocía y empezando a repartir suaves besos y lamidas en la piel del mayor -además, si mi cercanía le molestara, hace bastante rato que habría detenido esto – agregó sensualmente, mientras empezaba a mover sus caderas impúdicamente y comenzaba a pasear sus manos por el torso de Otabek – tóqueme, director, deje salir toda su tensión conmigo -pidió levantando su sonrojado rostro y mirando directamente a los ojos de su amor.

Otabek no sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, por una parte, sabía que eso estaba mal, pues si bien Yuri había cumplido los 18 hace un par de meses, aún seguían siendo director y alumno, pero esa mirada, esos ojos que lo perseguían en sus sueños eran más fuertes que él, le incitaban al mayor de los pecados.

Así que, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos más primitivos y vergonzosos, tomó fuertemente el cuerpo del menor y lo pegó contra el suyo, y en un descuido del rubio, unió sus labios en un demandante beso.

Ahora no eran Otabek Altin, Director de la preparatoria ni Yuri Plisetsky, estudiante problema, eran simplemente dos personas que se dejaban llevar por sus deseos y terminaron cediendo a sus impulsos en el sofá de la dirección.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Al día siguiente, Yuri se levantó con unas energías casi inagotables, la tarde anterior, después de una extremadamente erótica sesión de besos y roces en la oficina de Otabek, este se ofreció a llevarlo a su casa. Yuri se negó rotundamente, alegando que no sería conveniente que alguien lo viera subirse al auto de su superior a esas horas y menos ambos solos, además de que le había prometido pasearlo en él cuando ganara el primer puesto.

Sin embargo, no pasaron a más de eso, pues Otabek no quiso llegar a un contacto sexual más grande, alegando que el otro era demasiado menor para eso y esa no era la forma de experimentar sus primeras experiencias sexuales, está más que claro que Otabek se sintió completamente culpable después de eso, pues sentía que se había aprovechado de un estudiante vulnerable y confundido.

¡Tonterías!

Yuri sabía perfectamente lo que sentía y lo que quería, así que, frustrado, Yuri decidió irse caminando a su hogar, dejando que el otro calmara sus pensamientos en soledad, sin embargo, antes de salir de casa para dirigirse a la escuela, le mandó el siguiente mensaje al director:

 _Director Otabek, como sé que será imposible verlo durante estos dos días de exámenes, y aunque fuera posible, usted hará todo lo necesario por evadir mi presencia, le dejaré en claro mis peticiones para cuando me alce como el primer puesto del semestre._

 _1: Como fue especificado desde el primer día, mi historial quedará impecable._

 _2: Mi paseo en su carro será el viernes en la noche, justo después de que las clases terminen y los resultados sean mostrados._

 _3: Esa misma noche, usted me invitará a cenar a su casa… Y me quitará la virginidad, sin objeciones ni ningún tipo de debate moral, además, no puede alegar que no siente atracción alguna por mí, pues eso sería mentir vil y descaradamente._

 _Sin más por el momento, lo dejaré continuar con su día, y por si las dudas, bloquearé su número y toda fuente de contacto conmigo hasta el viernes, para evitarme reclamos o posibles negociaciones de su parte._

 _Que tenga una excelente semana y no se estrese demasiado, es malo para la salud._

 _Yuri Plisetsky._

¿La virginidad? Sí, sonaba extremadamente cursi, y en cierto punto, hasta un poco desesperado. Pero vamos, que no encontraba otra manera en la que su director le permitiera ser totalmente suyo sin esos molestos debates morales de por medio, además, al principio jamás pensó que las cosas acabarían así, él pensaba pedirle algo que enserio necesitara, ya fuera un viaje todo pagado a la playa o la disponibilidad total de su auto… Pero ahí estaba, rogando por caricias y amor cuando propuestas de eso le sobraban.

Carajo, quizás el idiota de JJ tuviera razón y Yuri Plisetsky fuera la persona más incongruente del mundo.

Mejor se apuraba a llegar a la escuela, el pensar demasiado en esas cosas solo lo ponía de mal humor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Muchachos, quiero que sobre sus escritorios solamente tengan lápices, borrador y sacapuntas, a cualquier alumno que se le sorprenda con aparatos electrónicos de cualquier tipo, mirando hacia sus compañeros o intentando comparar las respuestas de los exámenes con sus compañeros se le anulara la prueba inmediatamente sin ninguna excepción ni excusa, buena suerte – decía de manera intimidante Yakov, pasando a través de las filas y entregándoles el cuadernillo de preguntas a los estudiantes.

Tenían exactamente cuatro horas para terminar con todas las secciones del examen, con un receso de 15 minutos por hora, pero para Yuri, esto no era ningún problema, aunque no lo pareciera, Otabek solía ser mucho más estricto y sádico con sus exámenes en las clases de repaso que le daba al rubio, por eso sentía cierta satisfacción al ver la cara de sufrimiento de sus compañeros.

- _Prepárate, director, de esta no te librarás_ – pensó malignamente Yuri, dando por sentada su victoria al ver que sabía las respuestas de todas las preguntas que se le presentaban.

Ese día, gramática y estilismo, historia, filosofía y ciencias sociales se aseguró de pasarlas con total perfección.

El miércoles fue la misma historia, los alumnos llegaron con un aura aún más pesada que el día anterior, cada semestre era lo mismo, y estaba seguro de que los maestros sentían algún tipo de orgasmo mental cada vez que veían a un alumno ojeroso y pálido deambular hacia su siguiente sesión de "tortura", pero, lo que si lo llenaba de un poco de preocupación, era que no había visto a Otabek para nada, normalmente el director se paseaba por las aulas aunque sea una vez al día, pero ahora ni eso, bueno, seguramente él estaría saturado de trabajo.

Así que mejor enfocó toda su atención en las pruebas de ese día: matemáticas, geografía, lengua extranjera, ciencias y economía.

La verdad, Yuri estaba un poco preocupado por su desempeño en ciencias, pues en una pregunta, pedían los niveles de valencia, cosa que olvidó por completo, vamos, puede que fuera inteligente, pero hasta a él se le complicaban algunas cosas.

De todas las malditas preguntas de los exámenes, esa fue la única que contestó al azar.

Mierda, realmente esperaba tener aunque sea un poco de suerte.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El jueves pasó realmente tranquilo, todos los estudiantes respiraban de nuevo y ahora solamente faltaba entregar los trabajos finales y los proyectos y actividades de las clases para poder dar la calificación final al día siguiente.

-Hey, katsudon ¿De dónde rayos sacaste tantos apuntes? – preguntó Yuri con una gran gota resbalándole de la frente, fácil, ese tipo traía el doble de hojas que cualquier alumno.

-Yuuri, tienes que superar esa manía de apuntar cada mínima cosa que escuchas, Dios, ¡Me sorprende que no te hayas fracturado la espalda al cargar tantas cosas! -suspiró sonoramente Mila, viendo de manera frustrada que no tenía ni la mitad de firmas que ambos Yuri – joder, algo debe de tener el nombre "Yuri" pues son los únicos que tienen el cerebro y la fuerza para estar tan tranquilos ahora.

\- ¡Oye, yo también tengo cerebro! -alegó de pronto Víctor, apareciendo de quién sabe dónde.

Yuri no tenía ni las más mínimas ganas de escuchar un nuevo escándalo protagonizado por sus compañeros, mucho menos, al ver que Georgi se acercaba peligrosamente a "defender su honor".

Benditos audífonos y su creador, en cuanto terminaran de revisar sus trabajos, se iría corriendo de ahí.

Tenía muchas ganas de distraerse y poder eliminar la ansiedad que le causaba el día siguiente, así que, en cuanto pudiera, iría corriendo a su casa en busca de los patines que Otabek le había regalado en su cumpleaños 18 y se la pasaría el resto de la tarde en la pista de patinaje.

Pocas personas conocían la afición que Yuri sentía hacia el patinaje, y le pareció un detalle sumamente conmovedor el que Otabek se hubiera molestado en acordarse de eso y más aún, conseguirle unos patines nuevos de gran calidad.

Mejor dejar esos pensamientos de lado, sino sus compañeros se darían cuenta de lo roja que se había puesto su cara al imaginarse a Otabek en la pista de hielo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

\- ¡Chicos, ya publicaron las listas de los mejores en los exámenes! – llegó de manera apresurada Georgi al salón, para este punto, todos los alumnos estaban perdiendo el tiempo haciendo planes para las vacaciones.

Todos salieron de manera apresurada, impacientes por ver sus resultados.

Y fue en ese momento, que Yuri Plisetsky sintió que el alma se le salía del cuerpo.

Quinto lugar: Mila Babicheva.

Cuarto lugar: Jean Jaques Leroy.

Tercer lugar: Yuuri Katsuki.

Segundo lugar: Víctor Nikiforov.

No hizo falta más para sentir una sensación indescriptible en su cuerpo, así que, ignorando totalmente el escándalo protagonizado por todos, decidió salir del edificio y dirigirse de manera calmada a los jardines que había detrás del instituto… Por alguna razón sentía que un gran peso se iba de su cuerpo y unas inmensas ganas de dormir lo embargaban.

Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, se permitió soltar una risa autentica, solo faltaban un par de horas para que las clases terminaran y él y su director rindieran cuentas por el resultado.

Primer lugar: Yuri Plisetsky.

* * *

Joder, escribir esto me hizo recordar tanto los finales de semestre en la prepa :,).

No sé si en todas las escuelas el proceso de calificación sea el mismo, pero al menos en mi escuela así era, prácticamente durábamos dos días llenos de un maldito examen de bastantes hojas con secciones de cada materia, y al día siguiente se revisaban trabajos y esas cosas, y el último día de la semana se daban los resultados… Que buenas fiestas se daban ese viernes :,)

Tenía una semana entera intentando acabar esta historia, Dios, después de ver una imagen de Otabek con traje y Yuri con uniforme, mi imaginación me obligó a crear esto.

¡Chan, chan, chan! ¡¿Cómo reaccionará Otabek cuando vayan a reclamar su parte del trato?!

Maldito y sensual Yuri, te envidio tanto jaja.

Faltas de ortografía, dedazos o cosas así, mis disculpas, no confío en mis revisiones, siempre me fallan TT_TT

¿Se merece, aunque sea un review, esta humilde chica? XD

Besos.

Ann.


	2. Chapter 2

Estaba molestándose de repente, maldito atardecer; él, dormido tan plácidamente en los jardines traseros del colegio y el molesto sol le daba de lleno en la paliducha cara.

Se resignó a que ya no podría volver a dormir, en primera, porque al verificar la hora en su celular, se dio cuenta de que duró casi tres horas dormido, ya eran las seis de la tarde y la escuela debería estar casi vacía a esa hora.

En segunda, porque Otabek tenía que cumplir lo que Yuri le pidió esa tarde.

Y ese momento ya había llegado.

¿Sería lo más prudente ir a la oficina del director?

Aunque esa idea le molestó un poco, vamos, el que tenía que cumplir los caprichos del primer lugar del semestre era el director, mínimo merecía que Otabek se dignara a buscarlo.

¿No?

Y ante ese brutal pensamiento, sacó a toda velocidad el celular de su bolsillo y se dirigió directamente a su lista de contactos.

Listo, director desbloqueado.

" _Respetable y solemne director Altin:_ _  
_ _Como pudo darse cuenta, mi parte del trato fue cumplida totalmente al pie de la letra, sin excepciones ni motivo de duda. Debido a esto, pido, o más bien, exijo que usted cumpla con su parte del trato, ya es viernes por la tarde y aún no me veo encima del asiento de su auto o en su casa, y no soy nada paciente._ _  
_ _Estoy en la parte trasera del campus, justo debajo del árbol llorón, así que espero que venga por mí, puesto que no pienso ir a rogar por algo que es su obligación._ _  
_ _Sin más por el momento, me despido._ _  
_ _Yuri "número uno" Plisetsky_.

Carajo, el poder enviarle un mensaje después de una semana tan tortuosa se sintió casi orgásmico.

Y aseguraba que se hubiera ido a masturbar a los baños de no ser porque estaba en la espera de Otabek.

¿Qué se sentirá darle una mamada al director mientras están en el auto?

...Diablos, tenía que ponerlo en práctica cuanto antes, ya que "Yuri Junior" se emocionó ante tal idea.

Mejor esperar, así que, intentando respirar tranquilamente para poder calmar su reciente estado de _euforia_ , conectó sus audífonos a su celular y empezó a escuchar música a todo volumen.

Y logró relajarse por aproximadamente cuarenta minutos más antes de que alguien moviera su hombro con el pie por el simple hecho de no agacharse al piso.

Estuvo a punto de arrojarle el celular a la cara al igualado aquel, lo bueno era que logró darse cuenta a tiempo de que se trataba nada más ni nada menos que de Otabek.

Otabek, enfrente de él, siendo perfectamente iluminado por la poca luz que quedaba de la tarde.

…Y observándolo babear indiscriminadamente sobre su mochila.

\- ¡D-Director! - dijo absolutamente abochornado por su nada _cool_ posición - ¡¿Qué hace aquí?!

-Tú fuiste quien me ordenó venir aquí, Yuri - le respondió altaneramente Otabek, levantando una ceja de manera burlona al ver como el otro intentaba limpiarse la cara con la manga de su saco - ¿Acaso estabas drogándote o algo por el estilo?

Infeliz hijo de puta. Definitivamente el tiempo que estuvieron sin contacto aumentó el grado de sarcasmo y burla que Otabek disfrutaba en destilar sobre él.

-Sí, y déjeme decirle, señor, que la marihuana del Instituto rival es de mucho mejor calidad que la que venden fortuitamente aquí, eso habla muy mal de su sistema dictatorial.

Entendía que era totalmente inmaduro el seguirle el juego a Otabek, pero con el mayor, se debía de ser todo lo venenoso y letal posible o te podía hacer quedar en ridículo en un instante.

-Vaya, no tenía ni idea de eso, supongo que tendré que meter las manos en ese asunto para que se restablezca la calidad de los productos.

-Así es, vendiendo esas porquerías de tan mala calidad solo logran que idiotas como Jean queden aún más idiotas de lo normal.

Otabek no pudo evitar reír ante eso último. En definitiva, ese niño era bastante ágil.

-Bueno ¿Nos vamos? - dijo de repente Otabek, mirando fijamente los últimos rayos de sol.

-¿De qué habla?

-Tú fuiste el que me hizo acabar mi trabajo a las carreras y venir hasta acá, Yuri, y ¿Ahora me sales con que no sabes de que hablo?

Ups, se perdió tanto en el perfil de Otabek que olvidó por completo la verdadera razón de esa reunión.

-¡Ahh, sí! Bu...Bueno, entonces andando, que se hace tarde- carraspeaba torpemente mientras se levantaba d un salto y limpiaba los restos de pasto de su ropa.

-¿Acaso tienes idea de a dónde quieres ir? Vamos, no me dirás que con lo chantajista y estafador que eres no planeaste a dónde te llevaría en el recorrido en mi auto …¿Cierto?

A Otabek le apareció una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza al ver como el otro volteaba la cara.

-Algo de imaginación debes de tener ¿No? Lúcete.

Sí, si había algo que Yuri Plisetsky había aprendido en sus clases de historia, era que la mejor solución a un problema era echarle a culpa al otro.

Claro, que el resultado casi siempre hubiera terminado en una guerra no significaba nada.

-Tsk, estás resultando bastante molesto ¿Lo sabes? - le dijo sin pizca de maldad, dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar en dirección al estacionamiento.

-Sí, me lo han dicho con anterioridad -alzándose de hombros mientras aceleraba el paso para alcanzar al mayor -O-Oiga, ¿no sería mejor idea que yo lo espere a la vuelta del campus o alguna otra parte? Ya sabe, no es muy sano que un alumno se suba al auto de un superior.

Claro, puede que haya, _ligeramente_ , obligado al otro a subirlo al auto y llevarlo a su casa, pero no por eso se arriesgaría a exponer al director a problemas en caso de ser vistos.

-Yuri, tú y yo dejamos de tener una relación "sana" desde hace poco, y por lo otro... La escuela ya está vacía, ¿sabes? No sólo los estudiantes morían de ganas por terminar el semestre, y gracias a que soy bastante estricto con los horarios de entrega para las calificaciones, todo quedó saldado hoy en la tarde. Únicamente quedan los asuntos de exámenes extraordinarios - le explicaba de manera calmada el mayor.

Era de suponerse, todos sabían muy bien que el director tenía una política de cero retrasos con los trabajos, así se evitaba la molestia de que él y los profesores tuvieran que soportar súplicas y entregas a última hora.

-Eso es aterrador, prácticamente rompes con el orden natural de los días finales.

\- ¿Y qué esperabas? Soy asombroso, además, jamás tomaría siquiera en cuenta la idea de ir a recogerte en algún callejón o alguna esquina como si fueras alguna especie de prostituta, Yuri, no vuelvas a intentar sugerir algo así o me enojare.

Vaya, eso no se lo esperaba.

Al parecer, a Otabek le preocupaba la imagen que Yuri tenía de sí mismo más que la suya propia.

¿Y con ese tipo de acciones y comentarios su estúpido director esperaba que no se enamorara de él?

-Qué exagerado, solo fue un comentario - Bueno, mejor intentaba aligerar el pesado ambiente que se instaló de repente - Oye, ya sé a dónde quiero que me lleves.

-¿Enserio? Bueno, pues dime - dijo con una ceja alzada, ligeramente intimidado por el brillo que se instaló en los verdes ojos - vamos, sube, y no olvides el cinturón.

Pues sí, durante el transcurso de su plática, llegaron al solitario estacionamiento.

Yuri se sorprendía al notar las ganas que todo el mundo tenía por alejarse de la escuela.

-Sí - decía emocionado, entrando al descapotable y empezando a sentirse como un corredor de carreras, Otabek miraba de manera enternecida el comportamiento del otro desde su asiento del conductor - Quiero que me lleves a tu lugar favorito.

-¿Mi lugar favorito?

-Así es, quiero conocer qué lugar merece tal aprecio tuyo como para ser el preferido - ordenó, abriendo su mochila y sacando unos lentes oscuros de esta.

-Oye, ¿no crees que te estás metiendo demasiado en tu personaje imaginario? No pienso rebasar el límite de velocidad, ehh, así que ni te hagas ilusiones -dijo divertido al ver como el rubio se "personificaba" para la ocasión.

-C-Cierre la boca, director, solamente me los puse porque me lastima la luz -dijo avergonzado.

-Yuri, el sol se metió desde hace rato - rio ante la tonta excusa del otro- de acuerdo, iremos a mi lugar favorito, solo no quiero quejas cuando lleguemos.

-Sí, director Altin, seré una piedra -canturreó con un tono de burla.

-Otra cosa, ¿podrías decidirte cómo te dirigirás hacia mí? -poniendo una mueca extraña en su cara.

-No entiendo, ¿dirigirme a ti?

-Exactamente de eso hablo, en un momento te diriges a mí como "señor" "usted" y "director" y el otros dejas totalmente de lado los formalismos y te diriges a mí como tu igual.

-¿Enserio? - preguntó Yuri, sorprendido por las palabras del otro – ni siquiera lo había notado.

-Enserio, lo haces a menudo.

\- ¿Le molesta que me dirija a usted con familiaridad? - más que pregunta, parecía una afirmación por el tono con el que lo dijo.

-No, pero es algo estresante en ocasiones, puesto que en un momento pareciera que te diriges a mí de una forma confiada y en otro como si pusieras una barrera de profesionalismo... No sé si me doy a entender ¡Qué va! Ni yo mismo me entiendo - decía con un gruñido, mientras salía de las instalaciones y se adentraba a la calle.

-Entonces... ¿Puedo llamarte Otabek? - preguntó mientras pasaba saliva de manera sonora, totalmente alucinado por las palabras del otro.

A decir verdad, ni siquiera notaba eso que Otabek le comentó, él no quería poner una barrera, todo lo contrario. Más bien era el hecho de que estaba tan acostumbrado a escuchar honoríficos cuando todos hablaban sobre el mayor, que él también lo hacía. Las veces que lo ha tratado de "tú" era simple confianza inconsciente.

Pero una cosa era muy diferente a la otra, pues nunca, jamás, había usado el nombre del mayor tan concienzudamente en voz alta (porque suponía que los momentos en que lo gemía mientras se masturbaba no contaban).

-Pues, no me refería a eso, pero ahora que lo dices... Supongo que fuera de la escuela no estaría... tan mal - enfocando su vista en el espejo para no voltear a ver al otro.

Mierda, no era ningún Santo ni nada por el estilo, y ¿Ahora venía y actuaba como un adolescente?

Qué patético.

-Si así lo pones, supongo que fuera de la escuela te tendré como mi igual... Otabek - le respondió como pocas veces lo hacía con la gente, con una sonrisa sincera y radiante.

Y Otabek estaba seguro de que dejaría que Yuri le llamara como quisiera con tal de ver esa sonrisa siempre.

-Tampoco exageres, enano, no somos iguales - le contestó con una media sonrisa, mirándolo de reojo.

-¡¿Ehh?! ¡Claro que sí, idiota! -o sea, ¿primero le decía palabras lindas y ahora lo insultaba?

-No, yo tengo un deportivo y tú no - decía mientras le sacaba la lengua y se detenía en un semáforo en rojo.

-¡Hijo de pu...!

-Cero groserías, Plisetsky - ordenó de pronto, regodeándose con lo roja que se le puso la cara al otro.

-¡No estamos en tu maldita escuela, Otabek, puedo decir lo que yo quiera! -se defendió, a punto de estrellarle la cabeza contra el retrovisor.

-Pero estamos en mi maldito auto, Yuri, así que estamos bajo mis reglas.

-Pues ahí te jodes, Otabek, porque si ahora estamos en tu auto es porque estamos bajo mis reglas -dijo de manera triunfal.

Punto para Plisetsky.

Otabek se quedó mucho ante eso. Cierto, estaban en esa situación por el rubio.

Carajo, llevaba toda la semana atormentándose con ese asunto. Primero fue lo de su oficina, mierda, que eso nunca debió de pasar.

Se supone que él es el adulto, el maduro, experimentado y responsable; sin embargo, no pudo ser capaz de resistirse a sus impulsos y terminó cediendo a las caricias y la piel del otro.

Después fue el maldito mensaje, estaba en una jodida reunión del consejo en ese instante, y podía jurar que, si no gritó de la frustración y la vergüenza en ese instante, fue porque no se encontraba solo.

Sin embargo, no faltó quien le dijera que su tono de piel en ese instante no se veía nada sano. Debido a eso, no pudo ser capaz de buscar al rubio toda la semana, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de recorrer los salones esos días, asegurando que confiaba totalmente en sus trabajadores y maestros. La verdadera razón: que no se sentía capaz de verlo a los ojos sin entrar en una crisis existencial. Y por más que hubiera querido contactar con el otro.

¡El maldito engendro lo había bloqueado totalmente!

Pero no hay plazo que no se cumpla ni fecha que no llegue. Ya era viernes, ya estaba paseándolo en su auto.

Pero lo verdaderamente importante del asunto... Era que aún no llegaban a la última cláusula.

-Yuri, tú ¿Vas enserio con esto? Me refiero a tu mensaje... ¿No crees que estás cometiendo algún error?

Porque Otabek sí lo creía. Estaba seguro de que lo que Yuri tenía, era simplemente un enamoramiento pasajero, es más, ni eso, lo más probable era que estuviera confundiendo camaradería y admiración con amor.

Yuri era una persona complicada, no le gustaba rodearse de gente, y la poca que aceptaba, era porque el rubio los consideraba valiosos. Sin embargo, seguramente el hecho de no convivir mucho con otros le impedía conocer las cosas, y eso lograba que confundiera sus sentimientos por él.

Yuri no estaba enamorado de él, Yuri sentía que era él de quien debía enamorarse a falta de más prospectos.

Y era ahí donde Otabek caía, pues a pesar de estar rodeado de personas y tener cientos de posibilidades románticas, terminó irremediablemente enamorado de un joven que apenas estaba conociéndose a sí mismo.

-¿Puedes dejar de verme como un niño estúpido? -la repentina voz de Yuri logró sacarlo de sus funestos pensamientos - sé bien lo que quiero, Otabek, así que no me ofendas de esa manera.

-Yuri...

-Cállate, si hago las cosas es por algo, vamos... ¿Realmente me crees capaz de llegar a tales extremos sin saber quién eres o quién soy yo? Me gustas, Otabek, incluso más que eso... y realmente quiero que empieces a verme como Yuri Plisetsky, no como el estudiante ni como el que es ocho años menor... Mírame como el hombre que se enamoró de ti.

Yuri estaba nervioso, aterrado y nervioso, sin embargo, más que nada, estaba cansado.

Cansado de que lo vieran como el niño que ya no era.

De tener que llegar a tales extremos con tal de poder sentir que le pertenece de alguna manera a Otabek.

Cansado de rechazar cita tras cita, pretendiente tras pretendiente por no poder ver románticamente a nadie más que no sea Otabek.

Cansado de ser un jodido estudiante de la jodida escuela de Otabek.

Y, sobre todo, cansado de que Otabek lo mirara como la personificación de la culpa.

Él ya no era ningún adolescente que admiraba de más a un superior, no, era un joven adulto capaz de aceptar sus sentimientos y luchar por ellos. Debido a eso, esperó a ese momento, a la última semana de clases, para poder dejarle en claro al otro que no se desharía de Yuri tan fácil. Que, a partir de ese día, se rompería la barrera profesional para poder ser sólo dos personas que se quieren.

Porque Yuri sabía que no le era indiferente a Otabek, y le haría admitir la verdad.

\- ¿Realmente estás dispuesto a aceptar que te vea como pareja? - dijo ausentemente el kazajo, dando vuelta en una calle y dirigiéndose al estacionamiento de alguna especie de edificio o centro de actividades – Ni siquiera sabes quién soy yo.

-Claro que sé quién eres.

-No, no lo sabes, Yuri - sentenció de manera tajante, entrando al estacionamiento del lugar y aparcando el coche.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? - preguntó el rubio, totalmente ignorante del lugar donde estaba.

-Dices que me conoces y ni siquiera sabes qué tipo de sitio es mi lugar favorito - decía desaprobatoriamente Otabek, meneando de un lado a otro la cabeza y sacando un cigarrillo del compartimiento de su carro.

\- ¿Acaso jamás piensas dejar ese vicio? - preguntó asqueadamente el menor, mirando asesinamente al rastro de humo que salía tras cada calada - y no, no sé qué es este lugar. Parece un centro para indigentes o cosas así - aseguró de manera tanteada, mirando desconfiadamente a los chicos con aspecto de pandilleros y ropas andrajosas salir de la entrada principal - ¿Acaso tu sitio favorito es los lugares donde puedas hacer tus obras de caridad? - decía entre risas.

-Dejaré mi maldito vicio cuando yo quiera, Yuri... Y sí, no estás muy lejos de la verdad, es un centro recreativo que provee apoyo y ayuda a jóvenes de bajos recursos o que anden en malos pasos - contestó de manera seria, molestándose levemente por el tono despectivo que Yuri usó para referirse al lugar - ya sabes, apoyo psicológico y social, educación sexual, actividades recreativas y apoyo para atletas y talentos de la calle, muchos profesionales han salido de lugares como este, centros donde se salva a los chicos de una miserable vida de delincuencia en las calles... De aquí salí yo, por eso me gusta venir a este lugar, para nunca olvidar mis raíces y ayudar en todo lo que me sea posible a jóvenes que son como lo era yo.

Acabó de decir con un deje de melancolía en su voz, intentando no caer en los malos recuerdos de su adolescencia.

\- ¿Jóvenes cómo usted, d-digo, como tú? - preguntó débilmente el rubio, incapaz de asimilar esa faceta del mayor.

Y es ahí donde cayó en cuenta de lo dicho por Otabek. En realidad, Yuri no lo conocía. Sabía cómo era el mayor, su manera de pensar y la forma en que se curvaban sus labios cuando intentaba reprimir una sonrisa. La forma en que su ceño se fruncía cada vez que algo le disgustaba y el brillo en sus ojos cada vez que un alumno lograba enorgullecerlo. Sin embargo; su juego favorito, su comida más detestada, la forma en como duerme y lo que piensa al terminar el día eran cosas tan simples, tan cotidianas y vitales que Yuri desconocía del otro.

Le frustraba, le frustraba en demasía el hecho de saber que él le contó y le hizo saber todo de sí mismo a Otabek, sus sueños, deseos, vergüenzas, aspiraciones y temores. Otabek sabía de su gusto por los piroshki y su desagrado por las cosas con sabor a ajo, sus canciones favoritas y los temas musicales que no podía ni escuchar sin romper el reproductor, su gusto por el patinaje y su deseo por participar médica y asesoramente en el mundo deportivo, su sentimiento de culpa ante su abuelo por haberle dado una imagen tan pésima de él mismo estos años, y también le contó como lloró de felicidad en la soledad de su cuarto hace unos meses, cuando le enseñó sus notas y los mensajes de felicitaciones que los maestros le entregaron y Nikolai le sonrió tan orgullosamente, abrazándolo y diciéndole cuánto lo amaba.

Yuri se había encargado de hacerle saber al otro cada aspecto de su ser, de mostrarle que era mucho más que solo un mocoso problema.

Y quería que eso fuera recíproco.

-Otabek Altin - llamó firmemente, descolocando levemente al mayor por el tono de voz empleado - dímelo todo, quiero... quiero saber quién era ese joven que escapó de las calles, quién es mi director estudiantil y, sobre todo - exhalo aire fuertemente para poder continuar con lo que decía - quién es la persona a la que amo.

Otabek pocas veces se había sentido con envidia o temor de alguien, pero Yuri Plisetsky lograba desarmarlo en cada aspecto de su vida, ese muchacho tenía el control total de él.

Era envidiable y aterradora la manera en que el rubio podía hacer retumbar el suelo con su simple presencia y la manera en que lograba que todos terminaran cayendo a sus pies.

\- ¿Por dónde puedo empezar? - dijo con una ligera sonrisa, fijando su mirada hacia el cristal y cerrando los ojos - Me llamo Otabek Altin, tengo 26 años y soy director de Earthed - decía entre risas, sabiendo de antemano que el menor tendría una mueca de enojo en su rostro.

\- ¡No intentes tomarme el pelo!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, solo no rompas nada - pidió alzando ambas manos en son de paz - bueno, ahora que estamos en la hora de la sinceridad, te contaré mi _fantástica_ historia.  
Nací en una parte pobre de la ciudad, mi padre murió en un asalto cuando yo tenía dos años, dejándonos a mi madre y a mí totalmente solos, a partir de ahí, ella tuvo que conseguir un empleo, los que luego se volvieron dos, turno de la mañana como secretaria y turno de la noche como mesera. A pesar de eso, ella siempre intentó darme lo más que podía y prestarme toda la atención posible, sin embargo, yo solía ser muy rebelde y las amistades que conseguí en secundaria no fueron las mejores; peleas, drogas, faltas en la escuela, sexo y música era todo lo que me interesaba en ese momento - se detuvo un breve momento tras comentar eso último, intentando no recriminarse las pésimas decisiones de su pasado - como puedes ver, no era la persona más prometedora del mundo, vaya que hice sufrir mucho a mi madre en ese entonces... Hasta que un día, cuando llegaba de madrugada después de una carrera de motos clandestina, la encontré en el sillón, había salido de su trabajo y me esperaba dormida en el pequeño sofá de la entrada con un crucifijo en su mano, ella era occidental y su religión siempre fue cristiana; sin embargo, cuando me acerqué a despertarla y llevarla a su habitación, no reaccionaba... ya no volvió a despertar, a fin de cuentas, tanto desvelarse y dejar de cuidarse tuvo un precio.  
A partir de ese día, me perdí, y no te digo que fuera algo tan simple como suena... Realmente no había quedado rastro alguno de mi humanidad. Cada día, cada semana, durante meses, me la pasé en peleas callejeras, eventualmente terminé siendo echado del departamento donde vivía por no pagar el alquiler, empecé a dormir en la calle, robaba, me la pasaba de peligro en peligro y hubo una temporada en la que incluso me empecé a prostituir... podría decirse que ese fue el momento culminante de todo, me prostituía no sólo para comer, sino para drogarme y embriagarme y así poder sobrellevar mi asquerosa vida...

Otabek narraba todo de una manera tan tranquila, tan serena y sabia, que Yuri sentía unas ganas inmensas de llorar y golpearlo. ¿Cómo era posible que él se sintiera destrozado por dentro al escuchar algo que Otabek decía tan campantemente?

-Otabek, basta, ya no digas más... Por favor -pidió Yuri entre lágrimas, desabrochándose rápidamente el cinturón y abalanzándose encima del otro para golpearlo en el pecho.

No eran golpes fuertes, ni con odio... Otabek sabía que Yuri necesitaba desahogar todo el tumulto de sensaciones que se estaba arremolinando en su interior.

Acostumbrarse al Otabek de su pasado.

-Después de eso, una noche intenté suicidarme, o al menos eso dijo el doctor del hospital, la verdad es que estaba en tan mal estado que no lo recuerdo, solo recuerdo que, al despertar, un sujeto extraño estaba a mi lado, dijo que me encontró tirado a media calle, con un gran charco de sangre en mis muñecas y que inmediatamente me llevó al hospital. El proceso de recuperación fue duro, y más porque ese hombre se encargó de pagar todos los gastos del hospital sin pedir nada a cambio. Yo era orgulloso y cuando me recuperé, le exigí que me dejará retribuirle el hospital, no quería deberle nada a nadie, pero lo único que me pidió fue que lo llamara Celestino y que me fuera con él al refugio para adolescente que administraba... este lugar - dijo con una sonrisa leve, señalando la entrada del sitio - al principio quise negarme, pero le había prometido hacer lo que él quisiera, y ahí descubrí que tenía más oportunidades, siempre destaqué en deportes y aprendizaje, así que no tardaron en darse cuenta de mi potencial, estudié, obtuve una beca y fui a la Universidad. La razón de volverme maestro y posteriormente director, fue mi deseo de algún día poder sentirme, aunque sea lo mitad de asombroso que es Celestino, el poder ayudar y guiar a jóvenes que apenas están conociendo la vida.

-Otabek...

-Déjame terminar, Yuri - ordenó el mayor, sintiendo el temblor que dominaba el cuerpo del rubio - Básicamente eso soy yo, un ex adicto que se prostituía en las calles y que fue salvado por un héroe una noche, dime, Yuri ¿Aún quieres seguir tras alguien así?

No recordaba la última vez que había llorado, habían pasado años desde que la vida le había obligado a derramar lágrimas, pero ahí estaba, abriéndose y desahogándose enfrente de un niño que robó su corazón sin piedad alguna.

Esperando a que huyera de él tras saber su historia.

-Eres un maldito, director - murmuró débilmente el menor, haciendo tirones con la camisa de Otabek - un maldito bastardo, idiota y egoísta.

-Yuri...

-¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que cierres tu maldita boca si cada vez que vas a abrirla será para intentar alejarme de ti? - exclamó orgullosamente, dejando de lado las lágrimas y volteando a verlo fieramente - ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que no me importan los años? Ni los pasados ni los que tenemos de diferencia, solamente me interesan los años futuros que pasaré junto a ti, imbécil, quieras o no.

Quieras o no.

Vaya, eso último le causó una gracia descomunal. Quizás Otabek estaba siendo demasiado neurótico, demasiado cerrado y demasiado cobarde... Estaba siendo justamente como las personas que él detestaba.

Pero... ¿Eso sería lo más correcto? Olvidarse de la realidad del mundo y permitirse soñar y sentirse en total libertad.

-¿Te das cuenta de que acabas de meterte en la boca del lobo, enano? -murmuró profundamente, mirando intensamente la entrada del recinto y volviendo a encender su auto – que, de aceptar caer en tus locuras y actuar libremente con todo el amor que siento por ti, no te dejaré ir… Yuri, no soy tan joven como tú, yo ya he vivido bastante, ya pasé por drogas, fiestas, alcohol, sexo, parejas, triunfos, fracasos, la universidad y un título profesional… Todas las cosas que tú en algún momento querrás experimentar, lo más probable es que al lado de alguien más, y no permitiré eso tan fácilmente, yo quiero algo estable, duradero y real, algo de lo que no hubiera sido capaz de realizar a los 18 años, Yuri, así que no puedo esperar que tú puedas hacerlo.

Alegó débilmente, arrancando el auto y partiendo de nuevo a la carretera. Esa era la realidad detrás de sus temores… Que Yuri aún era demasiado joven y tenía demasiada vitalidad y energía, y ocupaba a alguien que fuera capaz de emocionarse por cosas que él ya había vivido y que fuera capaz de seguirle el ritmo.

-¿Te das cuenta de que no me interesa meterme a la boca de un lobo viejo y pesimista, Otabek? ¿Mi edad, mi sentido de la diversión y la aventura? ¡Maldita sea, imbécil! ¡Te amo, te amo, te amo! ¡¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetírtelo para que te quepa en la cabeza?! ¡A este paso llegaré a tu edad y aún estarás lleno de estúpidas dudas! – explotó de repente, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas brotaran una vez más de sus ojos ¿Cuánto había llorado ya por ese estúpido? – ten fe en mí, Otabek, confía en mí de la misma manera en que yo confié ciegamente en ti… Soy lo suficientemente maduro para darme cuenta de que no quiero nada que no provenga de ti.

¿Eso era normal? Que una persona tan dulce, asombrosa y entregada le hiciera tocar el cielo cada vez que posaba sus labios encima de él como en ese instante, Dios, estaba seguro de que, de no haber detenido el auto a tiempo, ya se hubiera estrellado contra algo.

A la mierda todo, quería se egoísta, despreocupado y libre, quería que Yuri Plisetsky fuera solo de él y de nadie más.

-Otabek, vamos a tu casa, por favor – susurró en medio de las caricias, embriagándose del olor amaderado que desprendía la colonia de Otabek -hazme el amor.

Y esas simples palabras, llevaron a Otabek a un dulce descenso a la locura.

Arrancó el auto, perdiéndose en la risa fresca del otro y dejándose contagiar por ella… Volviendo a tener 18 años.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Reitero, eres un maldito dictador despilfarrador – dijo Yuri en medio de un asombrado jadeo al ver el enorme edificio en el que vivía Otabek – la renta de este lugar debe de costar millones.

-No seas exagerado, Yuri – le restó importancia el mayor, dirigiéndose a la entrada mientras tomaba la mano del rubio.

-¿Ahora el exagerado soy yo? – renegó con las mejillas sonrojadas ante el acto del mayor.

Subieron rápidamente, cada quien sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Y Yuri, bueno, él por primera vez estaba cayendo en cuenta de lo que significaba tener sexo por primera vez.

¡Iba a perder la virginidad!

No estaba arrepintiéndose o algo por el estilo, pero una cosa era ser un joven calenturiento que el noventa por ciento de su tiempo se la pasaba pensando en sexo y otra era empezar a tener sexo.

¿Quizás debió de haberle pedido algún consejo a Víctor?

-Yuri, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó algo preocupado Otabek al ver cómo el rubio se quedó estático frente a su puerta – ya llegamos, este es mi apartamento.

Joder, se quedó totalmente perdido en sus dilemas personales que ni cuenta se dio de cuándo fue que llegaron al piso predestinado.

-Ahh, sí, totalmente – tartamudeó de manera torpe, entrando lentamente al hogar de Otabek, sintiendo una inexplicable adrenalina recorrer su torrente sanguíneo.

-Yuri, tranquilízate, no haré nada que te incomode o para lo que aún no te sientas preparado – habló de repente Otabek, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y acercándose lentamente al otro – mírate, pareces un manojo de nervios, iré por algo para comer y después podemos ver algo en la televisión, quiero que te sientas cómodo aquí – le decía tranquilamente, tomándolo del mentón y plantando un dulce beso en sus labios.

Y Yuri se sintió totalmente estúpido en ese momento, él fue el que estuvo jodiendo todo ese tiempo con tener un contacto más íntimo con Otabek, ¿y ahora se ponía todo nervioso y temeroso? ¡Jamás!

Con la energía renovada y con el corazón latiendo a niveles poco saludables, se dirigió con pasos firmes a la cocina.

-Otabek…

-Ohh, Yuri, pensé que estabas en la sala… - se quedó a media frase mientras tragó saliva duramente, Yuri se había aparecido en el alfeizar de la puerta, con la corbata de uniforme desatada y la camisa a medio abrir, mirándole de manera retadora, tentándolo, llamándolo silenciosamente.

-Otabek- se acercó lentamente, jalando al otro de la camisa y rozando descaradamente sus bocas, dejando que su aliento se entremezclara con el del otro – hagámoslo, vamos, ambos sabemos que no queremos simplemente ver una película – decía seductor, sintiendo como Otabek posaba sus labios en su oído y los arrastraba lentamente a través de su cuello, dirigiendo sus manos a la cadera del rubio y apretando levemente la brecha de piel que quedaba libre por sobre la camisa.

Y ahí todo se fue al caño.

Todo había cambiado, ahora simplemente podían distinguir el calor de entre todas las demás funciones sensoriales de su cuerpo, buscaban, palpaban y conocían con una potente curiosidad el cuerpo de su amante, grabándose a pulso cada resquicio de piel que sus manos tocaban.

Otabek estaba ardiendo, sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el control y haría suyo a Yuri ahí mismo, pero debía controlarse, era la primera vez que el rubio tendría relaciones sexuales y quería hacerlo lo más especial posible para él, que supiera, que sintiera que no sólo estaban teniendo sexo, sino que estaban haciendo el amor.

Lo tomó de la muñeca y obligó al menor a enredarse con sus piernas sobre el cuerpo de Otabek, sin decir palabra alguna y siguiendo con el recorrido de su lengua en el blanco cuello, se dirigió a tientas a su habitación.

Era irónico, pues esa era la primera vez que Otabek llevaba a alguien a su alcoba, lo consideraba un espacio totalmente suyo y ahora, por primera vez, lo compartiría con alguien más.

-¿O-Otabek? - preguntó Yuri de manera bastante confundida al ser depositando suavemente en el colchón y ver que Otabek se dirigía hacia la mesa de noche -¿Qué haces?

-Yuri, tómatelo con calma, sé que es tu primera vez y quiero que sea lo más satisfactoriamente posible para ti también -le comentó el mayor, subiéndose lentamente a la cama y posándose encima del menor - al ser tu primera vez dolerá bastante, pero me encargaré de que sea lo más soportable posible -le decía cariñosamente, quitándose la camisa y mostrándole al menor un pequeño tubo de lubricante.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué tienes eso aquí? - preguntó a medio regaño el rubio, ni en ese momento podía deshacerse de los celos.

-Son cosas que los adultos siempre tienen, enano, algún día crecerás y lo comprenderás - y claro, el otro no podía quitarse el placer que le producía el avergonzar al rubio.

Sin embargo, ese no era momento para bromas, y Otabek, volviendo a tomar el control de la situación, se dedicó a quitarle totalmente la camisa al menor y deleitarse ante la visión del cuerpo que respiraba entrecortadamente debajo de él; en definitiva, por nada del mundo dejaría a ese muchacho alejarse de su vida.

Guio sus manos a través del torso firme del otro, dando sutiles caricias y trazando un camino imaginario hasta el borde de su pantalón.

Ahora empezaba la verdadera acción.

Retiró lentamente la prenda y acercó su boca al bóxer del menor, hasta ese momento, Yuri se había mantenido totalmente callado y perdido en quedos suspiros, y eso tenía que terminar.

-¿Otabek, qué haces? -dijo de manera tímida, una cosa era imaginarse una y mil situaciones así con el mayor, y otra era estarlas viviendo en carne propia.

-Te haré tocar el cielo, Yuri – maldita sea, si la visión de Otabek en su ingle no era lo suficientemente caliente para hacerlo explotar, el sentir su cálido aliento sobre la erección en su ropa interior casi provoca que se corriera ahí.

No lo haría, verdad, Otabek no podía estar a punto de chupársela… ¿verdad?... ¡Por Dios Santo, Otabek se había metido su pene en la boca de golpe!

Sí, podía jurar que, si muriera en ese instante, moriría totalmente feliz, pero es que la boca del moreno se sentía tan jodidamente bien.

Otabek se dedicada a meter y sacar aquel pedazo de carne sin darle respiro alguno, su propósito era no darle ni una oportunidad al rubio de distraerse y así poder prepararlo para lo que venía.

Y no fue hasta el tercer dedo en su ano, que Yuri sintió un pinchazo de algo que no era placer.

-O-Otabek, d-duele – ni el mismo se podía creer eso, pues su voz había salido tan distorsionada por el calor que sentía en su estómago.

-Tranquilo, bebé, tenemos que hacer esto – dijo gravemente el mayor, su propia excitación no le permitía detenerse en ese instante, maldito rubio – te prometo que valdrá la pena ¿Confías en mí?

Yuri no necesitó siquiera pensar eso, pues no había más que solo una respuesta.

-Hazlo, Otabek, por favor… hazme tuyo de una buena vez, carajo – sí, Yuri no tenía ni un solo pelo de romanticismo.

Y Otabek lo amaba así.

El mayor se quitó la última prenda de ropa que le quedaba, y poniéndose el condón a una velocidad que ni él mismo se conocía, se posicionó entre las piernas de un nervioso Yuri, el cual respiraba profundamente para lo que venía.

Los primeros segundos fueron bastante difíciles, Otabek intentaba entrar en la apretada cavidad del rubio, haciendo el mayor esfuerzo posible para ir lento y no arremeter ante esa estreches que lo asfixiaba de manera casi dolorosa; lento y pacientemente, fue adentrándose cada vez más hasta sentir que su miembro se había insertado en su totalidad dentro de Yuri, el cual intentaba controlar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos mientras se concentraba en las suaves caricias que Otabek repartía por su cara y hombros…

Pero llegó el punto en que ambos necesitaban más, en que sus cuerpos se amoldaron totalmente y la excitación les obligó a empezar un lento vaivén, un suave movimiento de caderas que poco a poco empezó a volverse más brutal, más salvaje y apasionado al igual que ellos.

Y fue después de varios minutos, en que el placer llegó a su punto más alto, y terminaron en un potente orgasmo que logró arrebatarles más de una cosa.

Tuvieron que pasar algunos minutos más para que ambos pudieran regular sus respiraciones, Otabek decidió entonces que ya era momento de salir del cuerpo de Yuri, y quitándose cuidadosamente el condón para posteriormente tirarlo al cesto de basura que tenía al lado de su cama, volvió a costarse para atraer a Yuri en un abrazo.

-Otabek, quítate de encima, pesas -decía entre risas el menor, logrando contagiar al otro con su buen humor- maldito seas, kazajo infeliz, me duele todo el cuerpo – pero claro, no le diría que estaba totalmente dispuesto a soportar eso todas las veces que fueran con tal de volver a sentir todo el placer que el mayor era capaz de otorgarle.

Aún le quedaba un poco de orgullo, gracias.

-Pues hace rato no te estabas quejando, enano, por el contrario, lo único que escuchaba era "dame más, Otabek" "más fuerte, más duro" -arremedando graciosamente al menor, el cual competía contra un farolillo en ese instante -además, solo soy mitad kazajo por parte de mi padre, no generalices, mocoso racista.

-No es racismo, idiota, un racista no permitiría que lo empalaras como brocheta de año nuevo.

-Por todos los cielos, Plisetsky ¿De dónde sacas tantas estupideces? – rio totalmente relajado el otro, ¡vaya que amaba el ingenio de ese muchacho!

-Me levanto muy temprano todas las mañanas y las recito frente al espejo- contestó cínicamente el otro, acurrucándose en el pecho sudoroso de Otabek -hey, director idiota -llamó con unas suaves palmadas al otro -te amo.

Y, por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, Otabek no le huyó a esas palabras, no les temió ni se dejó influenciar por las inseguridades…

-También te amo, Yuri.

Sabían que las cosas cambiarían desde este instante, pero teniéndose el uno al otro no necesitaban nada más, ni la aceptación de nadie, ni dejarse llevar por ideologías absurdas…Lo único que necesitarían sería los cálidos labios del otro.

Y mucho, mucho sexo, porque a partir de ese momento, el cuerpo del otro se había vuelto una adicción compartida.

* * *

…Holis n.n

¡No me maten!

Sé muy bien que he tardado horrores en actualizar (y ni hablar de "my new family") pero les pido paciencia y piedad TT_TT, realmente estos meses se han vuelto bastante pesados para mí, entre asuntos familiares, laborales y escolares, apenas tengo tiempo para respirar, así que ni hablar de tener oportunidad de sentarme a escribir u.u, prometo que no dejaré las cosas inconclusas, pero les pido paciencia TT_TT, al ser vacaciones, apenas tuve oportunidad de librarme un poco de todas las tareas, lástima que solo me dieron una semana de libertad XD

Buenooo, volviendo a os que les concierne en verdad XD ¡Aquí está el final! Realmente me la pensé mucho en agregar el lemon, nunca me ha gustado escribirlo porque siento que me queda muy soso y genérico, pero espero que al menos les haya gustado un poco. Maldito Yuri, ojalá todos tuviéramos la oportunidad de engatusar a un sexi director XD

¿Por qué tengo una necesidad compulsiva por darles pasados trágicos a los personajes que amo? No estoy segura, pero creo que lo seguiré haciendo XD

¡Hasta la próxima!

Besos.

Ann.


End file.
